


bad guy

by unwritten92



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwritten92/pseuds/unwritten92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura analyzes her (victim, ahem, subject –wait, no, that's not right) target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad guy

**Author's Note:**

> I think Kakashi is seriously a wimp in this one, I find myself unrepentant. Sakura kicks ass, that is enough.
> 
> Warning: Language, and Sakura fight scene (horrible). Song: Bad Guy - 3OH!3

He's struck dumb when the petite girl with bizarrely colored haired slams her knee on the underside of the assassins' jaw, and the resulting crack of bone is heard. He can't move from his desk chair; calm, smooth and collected is the last thing to describe him now –catatonic is a better adjective in this moment- as the girl grips the man's hand (he's twice her size, and Kakashi is about to hyperventilate), twists it completely backwards, grabs the shoulder, and then flips the man over her head into Kakashi's desk.

The resulting jar is enough to make Kakashi bolt from behind the desk to hide behind his student. In complete knowledge that his move is completely emasculating, and wimpy, and  _oh dear lord_ that guy is still not dead! Or unconscious (whichever, he didn't really care.)

The girl (Sakura, considering her hair color, it is not hard to remember her name) only widens her stance, and crouches slightly in front of him.

"Hey, professor, think you can give me a second? This guy is tougher than he looks."

Tougher than he looked? He was the spitting image of the Hulk, he sincerely did not want to know someone tougher looking. He just nodded dumbly.

The thug rises unsteadily to his feet, and shakes his head trying to clear the stars that Kakashi is sure are swimming in his vision after the body slam he just went through.

Sakura doesn't wait for him to gain his bearings, she just rushes at him, jumps planting her foot on his groin to push upwards, and again she slams her knee against his jaw, and as she is falling kicks his head hard enough to send him flying.

The dent he leaves on the plaster wall lets Kakashi know the thug isn't getting up any time soon. When Sakura turns to him, Kakashi is a bit afraid, but completely grateful. (Later he will admit to himself, no one else, that he might have blackout just for a second or four.)

"Well, he won't be getting up anytime soon. Let's go!"

_One hour and forty minutes earlier_

She's the new girl in the bustling little town called Konoha, and she's not particularly surprised that not even two days in every single person she's met already knows her name.

Although, she supposes that her hair color had much to do with helping the gossip spread like wildfire.

Or, you know, the fact that she's dragging the blue idiot that had called her pinky by the hair down the halls of the sparkly high school.

When she's finally rid of "fish face", and sitting on her desk chair waiting for her English teacher to arrive, she notices that her target is nowhere to be seen. Had somebody already gotten to him?

Nobody talks to her; except the blond loudmouth beside her, and while he talks about ramen (and someone called bastard-weird) a mile a minute, Sakura counts the minutes that pass while they wait for their tardy teacher.

When he walks in, and the boy beside her (who she finds admittedly completely hilarious) shouts at him about being a tardy pervert, Sakura analyzes her (victim, ahem, subject –wait, no, that's not right) target.

He is tall, lanky, and slouches horribly. She's also pretty sure that's one of uncle Jiraiya's nasty books, so in retrospect her newly acquired best friend is right – he is a tardy pervert.

As he looks up from his book with an absent minded wave of his hand, an eye crinkle, and a stupid excuse falls from masked lips (really?), Sakura knows she has her work cut out for her.

Convincing him would be a bitch, unless her life decided to become easier and grant her favors.

(Snort. Unlikely.)

Class is, interesting, surprisingly. He knows what he is teaching, and there is a hidden passion about the subject hidden behind a monotone voice (Sakura has trained her whole life to read "underneath the underneath").

He notices her, she sees. It is in the slight squint of his right eye (the only visible one –Does he think he is a pirate?) when he looks in her direction, and she prays her job will be easy.

When class is over, and the final bell rings she stays behind, because she's waited long enough.

In her opinion she was waiting for the deadpanned looked he managed to throw at her after she told him that she was his new bodyguard (assigned to him by his father), because there was an organization out to kill him, or kidnap his brain (he was a genius, right?).

It wasn't as if she looked like a kung-fu master, being five feet and three inches did not give a girl much leverage.

The thug that came crashing through the window did that for her, though.

Thank you  _bitch_.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, tis' my entry for the AU challenge over there at the kakasaku community. It is AU, completely unrepentant.
> 
> Oh, any mistakes you can shout about them in the comments section (CAPSLOCK BITCHES!).


End file.
